


With Little Mallows~

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Holiday gift for @Kaz3313Aziraphale x Crowley + Hot ChocolateAnd I hope you get to feeling better soon -hugs-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	With Little Mallows~

As the year slowed to a close in Soho London, kids freed of school, work nights ending for the holidays to come, an Angel and Demon choose how they too, would spend this ending months last hooray~

The world did not end, it spun and would keep it's spin thanks to them, and Adam of course~ But right then, as the Demon snapped his black painted fingers causing the lights to dim and show the snowy sense outside the bookshop window, it was thanks to THEM their world kept spinning, how the humans upon it kept learning, and how THEY'D made it through together~

Thanks to the serpent for helping feed Eve the Apple and to the Principality for freeing Adam and Eve of Eden, Aziraphale and Crowely sat in each others warmth as snow drifts swayed down from Above and covered the empty streets with a fresh coat of white~

"If it wasn't for us doing such things in the first place, Dear Boy-" Aziraphale began only to be kissed upon the nose by Crowley, the Demon tutting softly and assured as a few little marshmallows dropped into his warm cup of cocoa that, "If not for us period, none of this world would have been, my Angel~"

To keep the mood as warm and light as it was present, Aziraphale simply chuckled before sipping softly at his beverage, then leaned into Crowley's side lovingly and agreed, "Indeed, Dear boy~ Indeed~" And watched their world outside the bookshop window, continue to turn~


End file.
